MC: Medical Exam
The Medical Exam is an event that takes place early on, after the following requirements are met. Eric(a) must have already: * Defeated three Magicos * Experienced the second Wendy dream * Been at camp for at least four days If all conditions are met, the next morning Olivia will inform you that you're scheduled to undergo a simple physical examination later that day, something that will undoubtedly reveal Eric(a)'s secret unless drastic measures are taken. Fortunately, Wendy comes to the rescue, offering to help you pass the exam safely. All you need to do is find the ingredients for a particular potion... There are several possible outcomes to this event, each with their own consequences, though only one is explicitly negative. Masculine Route: Drink With Marianne The only way to get past the Medical Exam without acquiring any transformations is to have Marianne give you permission to skip it. You can find her in the cafeteria, attempting to get drunk. Speak with her and repeatedly choose to stick around, talking and drinking more, and impressing her (first by trusting her regarding injuring her, then agreeing that sacrifices are necessary to fight the magicos). Eventually Olivia will arrive, at which point Marianne will instruct her to let you skip the exam entirely. Doing so also reveals much of Marianne's backstory. Not impressing Marianne enough leads to the Bad End below. Keep in mind that impressing Marianne here raises her Affection toward you. If you wish to fight alongside Marianne at the Watanabe Inn, you might want to choose this route. Additionally, it is possible to steal a pair of panties before going to drink with her. See below for panty theft options and consequences. Feminine Route: Drink The Potion If for some reason you want to acquire feminine transformations, you should prepare Wendy's potion. This requires three ingredients: some alcohol, a source of magical fire, and a pair of panties. The alcohol can be acquired in the cafeteria by speaking with Marianne. You may choose to stick around and talk to her three times before she excuses you from the exam, provided she is impressed enough. So long as you don't speak with her beyond that point, she'll give you some of her drink. The source of magical fire is found under Natalie's bed in the form of her whip, Pure Love's Lace. There are many sources of panties available, each of which comes with its own unique consequences: * Outside Marianne's house, you'll see Tilia standing around (provided she was rescued from the Bee Hive), plotting to break in and steal Isabelle's underwear. If you speak to her and tell her you need panties, she'll happily hand you her own. Doing so has no immediate impact, but changes the outcome of later events with her - the second time she asks if she can help you get in touch with nature magic, she'll blackmail you into letting her have her way with your chest. Alternatively, you can tell Tilia about the exam itself, which prompts Tilia to admit she would like to watch, but isn't allowed to. * Eric(a) can also enter Isabelle's room instead and steal her panties. The next morning, Isabelle will confront you with this information, furious. However, she quickly realizes you used them to avoid discovery, and forgives you with no long-term consequences. * If you've unlocked Alice by this point, you can enter her room to steal her panties. The next morning, you'll find her angrily waiting for you outside your room. As punishment, she'll give you the Panty-Wearer Transformation, preventing you from wearing anything but panties ever again. This outcome is necessary if you wish to acquire the Panty-Lover Transformation. This also enables Julie to sell panties to the Cutie Knights. Entering Alice's room without having recruited her first is also possible, but an even more furious Alice will confront you the next morning about it and, having none of your excuses, turns you into a mind-wiped doll on the spot. * As the Gentle Magical Girl by the yellow-roofed dorm implies, during the day of the exam with Olivia around, you can actually enter the yellow dorm. While the rooms are all locked, you can enter the bathroom and find Julie trying to "take a fix" on the toilet. Bang against the stall door a couple times to get her out and a conversation ensues, culminating in her offering selling panties after Eric(a) admits to needing them. The first offer goes for 2500 Lumes as they are Catherine's panties Julie stole for a little blackmail. Eric(a) can buy them on the spot or ask for a lower price, to which Julie responds by fishing out some (hopefully not that dirty) small panties out of the cloth bin, trying to sell these for 1000 Lumes. Eric(a) can buy these or deny; in the latter case Julie just throws them back and leaves, annoyed. They can thus be picked up for free, but Eric(a) has a bad feeling about it. If either panties were properly bought, Julie will show up the next morning and inform Eric(a) variably that the big gain of money was worth not being able to blackmail Catherine into silence, or that Catherine was quiet for once while she still got some money. In any case, she will then also offer selling panties as equipment from that point on. * Like the small panties above, in the bathroom of the blue dorm, Eric(a) can pick up a random pair of panties for free, but again has reservations about it. * It's also possible to ask Marianne. If Eric(a) was drinking with Marianne and stabbed her to impress her, but left in time, it's possible to go back to Marianne and ask her (provided no other option was taken yet). In this case, Marianne will take off her own panties without hesitation and hand them over, but also gives Eric(a) a cryptic warning about "not going down a certain path". Once you have the potion, speak to Olivia. When you are asked to change into your swimsuit for the examination, choose to drink the potion. This will temporarily disguise your male genitalia, allowing you to pass the exam safely. It also gives you one rank of the Penis Reduction Transformation afterward. Bad End: Get Caught By Olivia If you fail to get Marianne's permission to skip the examination, or go through with it without first drinking the potion, Olivia will see through your disguise instantly and transform you into a sissy maid. This immediately ends the game. Category:MC: Events